conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman City
Norman City is the capitol of the Republic of Wringo, and it's second largest city. It is located in the Kesapeake state on the Eastern end of Norman Island. It was founded in 1694, as one of Wringo's first settlements, and in 1709, it became the capitol of the Republic. It boasts the largest air port in Wringo, and is the second largest in area. As of 2010, it has a population of 902,872 thousand people. It also holds Kesapeake State University, the largest university in Wringo. History Founded in 1694, it is the second oldest city of Wringo, and it served as a key spot for the British during their occupation of Wringo. During the revolution, it held the largest British Fort in the islands, but it was overtaken by the rebels during their reclamation of Norman Island. After the war, it held the location of the signing over of the islands to the rebels, and thus became the capitol. After it became capitol, it went through major changes in the street plans, and was entirely rebuilt to become a symmetric semicircle. Renovations finished in 1767, and soon it became a major port for the nation. In 1823, Norman received paved roads and railways to Salamanca, Sunshine Mountain. And in 1857, Norman City was connected via extension bridge to Warren City, across the Canary Channel. In 1917, Norman City under went a boom in the aircraft manufacturing business, and in 1957 it received its first airport. Today, Norman City is a bustling city, and perhaps one of the most important cities in all of Wringo and the Air Industries. Cityscape Districts Norman City is divided into six districts, each with their own diverse setting. Republic District The Republic District is the center of government for all of Wringo. It holds the National Capitol and the Sky Manor, the home of the President. Most of the interior of the Republic District is the National Park, while the outer four plots are Department Buildings and Embassies. The Republic District is also home to the National Park Station (NCSN), apart of the Norman City Subway Network. Republic District is the least populated in Norman City, but it has some of the largest protests and other public events. Airborn District The Airborn District is Norman's most important business center. It contains the three prominent buildings of Norman's skyline. It is one of the largest districts and the most densely populated at day. It holds various head quarters of major corporations, and is a key spot for all of Wringo's economy. It holds Norman City General Hospital and the Sunshine Air Corporation Tower. It spans the entire waterfront of Wringo city, and holds all docks and ports. Stenson District The Stenson District is the main upper class area of Norman City. It holds large estates and upper class locations such as shopping centers and high class restaurants. It is the safest area of Norman City, and one of the most cultured. Kelper Sqaure is the highlight of the District with a large fountain in the northern end of the park. Brigham District The Brigham District is a middle class, and suburb like district of Norman City. It holds Independence Park and the Wringonan National Archives. It is the location of most small businesses, and families in all of Norman City. Although it is not apart of the District, Norman International Airport located due south of this district. It is the primary residential district of Norman City. Manisfeild District Manisfeild District is the second largest district in Norman City, and is a very diverse one. It contains many brownstones and flats in the southern part of the district, but going north, it changes to more condo like buildings like that of uptown Houston. It contains low rise office buildings and many venues such as the Hemshire Arena and the Palacata Auditorium. It also holds Kesapeake State University, the largest university in Wringo. Another major feature is the Republic Park, the second largest in Norman. Grenadine District The Grenedine District is the main entertainment area of Norman City. It holds many nightclubs, bars, and other venues of the same type. It is also the location of the City Hall, which is the oldest building still standing in the Republic of Wringo. The Grenedine District is also a popular spot for university students, and therefore it is the most densely populated district in all of Norman City, and second in Wringo, after the Caroline District of Warren City. Corner Park is a popular day park in Norman, but at night it turns rampant with crime. Notable Places Norman City is filled with historic and new buildings, and is remotely located in the center of the country, while still being on a coast. The Norman City Town hall is the oldest surviving building in Wringo, built in 1701 by early colonists. The National Park, making up most of the Republic District, is the largest park in the entire city, while surrounding the National Capitol building. The Capitol building itself is located in the spot on center of the city, and is on top of a hill that makes the surrounding park look like it is the column of the capitol. Sky Manor is home to the President of Wringo, and is one of the most beautiful homes in the entire country. Kesapeake State University is also located in the city, with its main building in the Manisfeild District. The Canary Channel Bridge is the second longest suspension bridge in the world, built in 1857 by a Wringonan Architect named George Newbold. The busiest airport in Wringo, Norman International, is also located in the city. Infrastructure Roads Norman City has four primary avenues, and some turn into National Highways when they leave city limits. The avenues are: *Republic Avenue *Sky Avenue *Windy Avenue *Enlightenment Avenue Norman City has a total of 40 different roads, and most of which are built in the outer districts of the city. All roads in Norman City are paved with asphalt, and all include concrete sidewalks. Taxies and buses are all used as efficient methods to get around the city. Subways The Norman City Subway Network runs five lines around the city, and both of the major lines (Blue and Gray) are based at Norman City Central Station. Blue Line The Blue Line runs from Norman City Central Station, and ends at Water Front Station. It also runs through the following stations. #Norman City Central Station #Republic Park Station (NCSN) #Corner Station (NCSN) #Airborn Station (NCSN) #Water Front Station (NCSN) Gray Line The Gray Line runs from Norman City Central Station to Water Front Station. All tough it begins and ends in the same place of the Blue Line, it runs through the eastern part of the city. It runs through the following stations. #Norman City Central Station #University Station (NCSN) #Archive Station (NCSN) #Kelper Station (NCSN) #Water Front Station (NCSN) Yellow Line The Yellow Line runs from Airborn Station to Archive Station. It is one of the minor lines of the NCSN, and only has one intermediate stop at National Park Station. Green Line The Green Line is the largest of the minor lines. It runs from Republic Park Station to Kelper Station, and only stops once at National Park Station. Red Line The Red Line is the shortest of all subway lines in Norman City. It runs a direct route from National Park Station (NCSN) to University Station (NCSN). Norman International Airport Norman International Airport is Norman City's primary international airport, and offers domestic destinations as well. It is located outside of the Brigham District, and it is rated five stars by the Wringonan Air Database Association. It is host to over three million flights each month, and also used as a military base by the Wringo Air Corps. Norman International is also the home of the Airship One presidential transport. Sister Cities * Koiwai, Ivalice * Washington DC United States * Houston, United States * Lyons, France * York, United Kingdom Category:Wringo Category:Norman City Category:Settlements